Final alternativo a BBM
by AndieDiggory
Summary: Este es un final para los que quieran liberarse de la agonía y el trauma de BBM


**Final alternativo de BBM**

**N/A: Este relato esta más basado en el BBM de Anni Proux que en la película. Espero que te guste y, si es asi, me lo comentes.**

Jack Twist era un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta. Su aspecto siempre había sido vital y vivaracho, y en sus ojos azules siempre había brillado una chispa de alegría, soñadora y rebelde, que había sido doblegada por los años y el cansancio. Su pelo era de un negro mercuriano, brillante y espeso, que conservaba su juventud de antaño, y en su rostro había unas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos que evidenciaban que, después de todo, le gustaba reír. Sin embargo, Jack Twist llevaba varios meses en coma, aunque a Ennis le gustaba decir que se encontraba en puntos suspensivos.

Ennis del Mar era un hombre rudo, áspero, y difícil para sí mismo. Era de complexión fuerte, más grande que Jack. Tenía el pelo semi-rizado y rubio, de un color que, aunque se volvía cada vez más cenizo, continuaba arrancándole destellos al sol. Para Ennis las cosas eran o blancas o negras y no había más. Jack, que era el gris en su vida, le había aportado una calidez a la que se volvió adicto, y esa fue durante toda su vida su mayor desgracia y su mayor alegría. Sin embargo, ahora lo veía todo claro.

Ennis solía decir que si Jack tardaba tanto en despertar era porque siempre le había gustado andar jodiendole.

Iba al hospital todas las tardes al volver del trabajo, solía andar sucio y maloliente debido a ello, sobre todo en aquella época del año en el cual la mayoría de las vacas estaban de parto. El hombre era, no obstante, recibido con la misma indiferencia que si fuera impecable. Alguna vez había coincidido con la esposa de Jack, pero en general estaba solo, acomodando las más que acomodadas sábanas sobre su compañero, o alisando el dobladillo de las mismas con nerviosismo.

-Jack… hijo de puta… no tendrías que haber ido por ahí cantándolo a los cuatro vientos…

De las fosas nasales del Jack ascendían brillantes y transparentes tubitos que se conectaban a unas máquinas adosadas a la pared generando oxígeno. De los antebrazos también se extendían aquellos mismos tentáculos, sólo que estos se introducían en diversos líquidos que los médicos cambiaban de tanto en cuando.

Ennis del Mar se frotaba el puente de la nariz, se levantaba de la silla, se volvía a sentar, miraba por la ventana odiando a Dios, y luego al suelo rezándole.

Su hija, Alma Jr, lo sabía todo, pero no le decía nada demasiado arriesgado, no quería meterse en terreno vedado. La joven siempre que hablaba con su padre del despertar de Jack, le sugería viajar a otros estados, a Europa… o, por lo menos, alejarse del ambiente hostil y animal de los ranchos. Pero su padre siempre se sumía en el silencio. Pensaba que no podría encontrar Brokeback Mountain en ningún otro lugar.De cualquier manera hablar de aquello con su hija era algo muy violento, y Alma júnior empezó a cansarse de las respuestas agresivas de su padre aconsejándola que se metiera en sus asuntos, y que no escuchara tantas historias de su madre.

-No las escucharía si tú me contaras la versión original.

Pero Ennis del Mar no emitía otra cosa más que gruñidos.

Con el tiempo los médicos le quitaron la respiración asistida a Jack, dijeron que era probable que sufriera una crisis respiratoria, pero eso no ocurrió. Jack podía respirar por sí mismo. El mismo progreso experimentaron las partes dañadas de su cuerpo, por ejemplo, su rostro, evidencia de los mayores golpes. Las curas ahora podía realizarlas Ennis y resultó que, aunque probablemente Jack hubiera perdido la visión en el ojo izquierdo, su ojo derecho se encontraba intacto. Las heridas se cerraban poco a poco, fundiendo sus pliegues abiertos como si fueran surcos en una vela que se sellaran con el calor de la llama. Ennis comprobaba como Jack iba emergiendo en aquel cuerpo y cara que habían resultado, en un primer momento, irreconocibles.

-Ningún cabrón de este puto confín del mundo va a volver a tocarte. Les cortaré los huevos si se les ocurre intentar jodernos. –Ennis sentía la cólera bullir por todo su ser –Hijos de perra, Jack. Yo si me lo hubiera merecido. Hijos de perra…

Lavar a Jack era lo más complicado, aunque su peso era ínfimo, mover a un hombre más cercano a un títere que a un ser animado, era difícil para una sola persona. El equipo del hospital se había sorprendido mucho cuando Ennis se obcecó en ser quien llevara a cabo dicha tarea, había llegado a un punto en el cual le daba exactamente igual que pensaran esos gilipollas y todos los gilipollas del mundo. Si Jack se despertaba y descubría que una tía gorda con bata blanca le había estado manoseando se pillaría un buen cabreo.

Ennis ya tenía preparada la broma, le diría que a la mujer le daba morbo verle en pelotas y que le había frotado más de lo necesario. Se reiría de él de lo lindo y, sólo después de enzarzarse en una buena pelea, de aquellas de sus tiempos de gloria, le confesaría la verdad y se liarían en una actividad reconciliadora bien distinta.

Ennis del Mar tenía dos hijas y cuarenta años a la espalda (aunque se sintiera con muchos más), pero la fogosidad que lo calcinaba pensando en Jack era la misma que hacía veinte años.

A pesar de todo, el objeto de su afecto no daba señal humana de consciencia y pasaban los meses por el calendario, y las estaciones en el mundo, de una manera imparable. Y Ennis se volvía cada vez más taciturno, más silencioso, más demente.

-Puto Jack Twist… me las estas haciendo pagar bien pagadas¿eh?

Después de ocho meses y medio pagando la estancia de Jack en aquel caro hospital, Ennis empezaba a quedarse sin blanca porque había sido despedido de su último trabajo en una granja al oeste que, para mayor gravedad, había estado yendo en declive y lo tenían en suspensión de pagos. El hombre había sido acusado de no rendir, y de ser demasiado viejo para las tareas. Pero Ennis sabía que estaba en boca de todos los del condado, y no porque se estuviera haciendo mayor para las tareas de la granja.

Alma Júnior le ofreció a su padre continuar pagando ella la estancia de Jack en el hospital.

-Qué vale eso –preguntó un buen día Ennis a la enfermera.

-¿Te refieres a esto? –inquirió la enfermera como si hablara con un borrego, y señaló las botellas de suero.

-Sí. Eso, los tubos y toda la historia. Qué cuesta la porquería que le metéis en las venas, y que cuesta mantener todo eso en una casa.

-¿Piensa llevarse a este hombre a su casa¿No vive usted en una caravana?

-Sí. ¿Qué cuesta? –repitió Ennis, perdiendo la paciencia y los pocos modos que sabía mantener con los matasanos.

La enfermera le dijo a regañadientes que podía llegar a costar y entonces Ennis consintió que Alma pagara aquello, en lugar de una prolongación de la estancia de Jack en el hospital.

De esta forma Jack Twist fue a parar al reducido espacio de la caravana de Ennis del Mar. El hombre tenía ahora una cicatriz larga en el pómulo y el labio, y una fractura en la mandíbula ya soldada. Estaba delgado, pero respiraba perfectamente y, a parte de los hematomas constantes que le causaban las vías, y la pérdida de circulación por su falta de movimiento, Jack estaba bien. Jack estaba vivo.

Los médicos se ocuparon de tirar por tierra las esperanzas de Ennis cuando este se llevo a Jack.

-Vamos a serle francos, cada día que pasa es una posibilidad menos de que se despierte. Por otra parte, la falta de movilidad tener como consecuencia la pérdida y aputación de miembros.., a no ser que usted tenga dinero suficiente para…

-No. No tengo dinero suficiente. Adiós.

La única visita que a Ennis le resultaba agradable era la madre de Jack. Era una mujer de aspecto enfermizo, andaba siempre encogida como un perro que tuviera miedo de llevarse un palo, y nunca hacia preguntas de ningún tipo. La mujer se limitaba a sentarse, tocar la frente de su hijo, preparar comidas y cenas y restarle importancia al hecho de que su marido se estaba yendo.

-No era un buen hombre –decía hablando de él en pasado, como si ya se hubiera muerto. Ennis no podía quitarle la razón a aquella mujer.

Durante dos meses más no hubo ninguna novedad, fue al tercer mes cuando Jack empezó a mover los ojos bajo los párpados. Ennis se acostaba con él y se quedaba profundamente dormido como hacia años que no lo conseguía. Aunque nunca había tenido tiempo para leer y le costaba horrores, consiguió hacerse con un librillo barato de masaje, y practicaba con las piernas como palillos de Jack, que fueron tomando un aspecto más vivo, aunque Ennis presentía, con alegría, que la razón no eran sus torpes manoteos. En el interior de Jack empezaba a fluir todo de una manera normal, y cada vez el hombre le parecía más vivo y luminoso. Ennis no les dijo a los doctores que las manos de Jack se movían espasmódicamente, tampoco les dijo que balbuceaba, ya no les pagaba, ya no iban a escucharlo. Sólo una vez cogió de la mano a la señora Twist, la llevó hasta su hijo y juntos lo observaron en silencio y se echaron a llorar sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Luego vuelta a la rutina y aquí no ha pasado nada. Pero había pasado mucho.

Poco a poco Jack emitía gruñidos y señales a estímulos externos, sobre todo a la voz de Ennis.

-Vamos, joder. Que pareces un fiambre, si sigues así no te volverá a salir bigote –Ennis había creído, incluso, que Jack se reía.

Y entonces ocurrió. Ennis había conseguido un nuevo trabajo alejado de el lugar donde vivía, había armado a la madre de Jack hasta los dientes, indicándola donde se encontraba el rifle y la escopeta y dejándola muy claro que, si quería vivir con él, ya sabía donde tenía que quedarse. A la mujer no le hizo falta que se lo dijeran dos veces, le caía bien aquel hombre y su marido ya estaba enterrado.

Así es que un buen día, cuando Ennis volvió a la caravana, vio a la madre de Jack bamboleándose en una mecedora con una sonrisa casi demencial y el rifle en el regazo. Ennis lo entendió todo al instante, pegó el más grande de los gritos y pasó al interior. Sentado en la cama estaba Jack, muy enjuto y pálido, incorporado hacia delante con aspecto confuso.

-¡Maldito seas! –Ennis se echó sobre él como una fiera, Jack quedo enterrado entre sus brazos.

-No sé quién coño eres, así que no me metas mano. –Ennis se quedo helado, entonces Jack empezó a reírse abruptamente.

-Hijo de...–Ennis cogió su rostro entre las manos con los ojos llenos de lágrimasy le hundió la lengua hasta la garganta, acto seguido le besó los labios de una manera tan sonora que Jack pensó que se quedaría sordo.

Por supuesto, Jack no había salido ileso. Le costaba mucho hablar con soltura, tenia muy mala memoria a corto plazo y no podía quedarse solo durante mucho tiempo porque se mareaba y sufría desmayos. Estaba muy débil y no podía mantenerse en pie. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera radical a la comida sólida, y Jack tenía una coordinación tan pobre que Ennis paso mucho tiempo dándole de comer papillas y otras atrocidades. El suero lo fue dejando poco a poco, como se deja una droga. Ennis le contó lo que había ocurrido, y por qué estaba así; se situó junto a él en el espejo para ayudarle a asimilar las cicatrices. Ennis hizo un gran esfuerzo dada su falta de tacto.

-Jack, te golpearon con un machete intentando partirte el cráneo. Así que, como ves, estas muy bien.

Y era cierto, quitando los surcos del pómulo, la mandíbula y algunas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles hendiduras que bien se podían confundir con marcas de una profunda varicela, Jack estaba muy bien, y no presentaba deformaciones. Sus ojos seguían siendo de un azul eléctrico, impactante.

Con el paso del tiempo Jack volvió a ser Jack. De Ennis ya no se podía decir que le faltara vitalidad en el trabajo, y ambos hicieron caso a Alma Júnior y emigraron. La señora Twist alegó que su sitio era el rancho y no podía dejarlo, y en cuanto ambos encontraron trabajo le mandaron el suficiente dinero para no tener que hacer nada más que descansar en su casa de granja.

Jack y Ennis se besaron, hicieron el amor, discutieron y se reconciliaron hasta ser ancianos arrugados con ojos jóvenes.

Cuando Jack y Ennis alcanzaban los sesenta años en algunos países europeos se aprobó una ley que consentía el matrimonio homosexual, pero eso no era ninguna sorpresa para ellos, habían vivido tiempos extraños, tiempos de la revolución sexual, unos tiempos que les decían: _¡Y os creíais especiales, eh! _

No obstante, Jack Twist y Ennis del Mar nunca se casaron¿para qué? Ellos estaban unidos por lo que había amenazado con separarlos.

-Brokeback nos dejo bien marcados¿eh? –comentó Jack una noche, antes de caer rendido frente al televisor, en la pantalla, a través del humillo del tabaco, se veía un partido de fútbol americano. Ennis sonrió con melancolía, recordando perfectamente esa frase.

-Y gracias que fue así. –Jack soltó una risa y le palmeó la rodilla.

-Puto Jack Twist…

Tampoco volvieron jamás a Brokeback mountain, no lo necesitaban, porque lo habían encontrado en sus corazones, en su valor al gritarle al mundo tan fuerte que aunque los mataran a golpes de machete, el eco seguiría resonando.

Sólo en una ocasión se esparcirían por la montaña y se fundirían con las partículas del aire helado de Brokeback, cuando, consumidos, vieran pararse las agujas del reloj, sabiendo, que conocerse había sido la mejor tragedia que uno podía sufrir y celebrar.


End file.
